


The Boy and The Cat

by ashesbonesandsins



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesbonesandsins/pseuds/ashesbonesandsins
Summary: Seongwu's butt appreciation because we need it.Daniel's innocent-outside-partially-corrupted-inside mind; an unsuccessful hormone control of a Sagittarius boy, because we knew it.Also a compilation of Seongwu's failed attempts at flirting, which surprisingly are effective.





	The Boy and The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic of mine and the setting was probably around end of 2017-ish(?) I just remembered I had this in my draft so enjoy!

 

 

" _I like younger male fan. They're so cute I want to bite them._ "

  
One sentence and there's no denying that Kang Daniel indeed likes cute and squishy things. Daniel adores plushies, soft candies, cats, or, anything soft. One thing that people tend to misunderstand is that it wasn't that he wanted to look cute. He just likes cute things that much, _it isn't a sin right?_. There's one problem though, one that he didn't even realized.

He is obsessed.

The number of times when he pulled Jaehwan's or Jihoon's cheeks, or when he squished our _smal_ _l-hyung_ is countless. Luckily the members just shrugged him off because sometimes he's just an overly grown 5 years old boy, and his actions always give off innocent vibes so no harm was done.

That is, until a man named Ong Seongwu came into his vision. Sure, they're best friends, or even more—they've done more than what friends shouldn't have done a few times, but they didn't label it anyway that's too much of a work)—but Daniel never finds him squish-worthy or whatsoever. Seongwu for sure looks like a cat, something that turned Daniel on several times, but he lacked soft features that Daniel yearned to turn his adoration into a healthy obsession.

And Seongwu is fucking _frustrated_.

Frustrated of their packed schedules, leaving no time for them(him) to do intimate things, frustrated of Daniel for not noticing his hint, here and there, like saying these things in front of him,

"Aww Jaehwannie's cheeks are so cute I want to have a dumpling like him too."

or

"Don't you guys think I'm getting plumper? If you guys slandering my ass for being flat I swear I'll...

probably not do anything. Yeah."

And it's been months, yet Kang Daniel is still being dense.

Seongwu sometimes think if he needs to shove his ass to Daniel's face and knock some sense into him. Literally.

Turns out, there's no need to. Sungwoon, _bless him_ , secretly told Seongwu to check out Twitter. Seongwu thought he wanted to show news about him or his meme-worthy past pictures, but what shown on his phone screen was a compilation of clips where Daniel was staring at his ass.

Even **before** he had one.

 _What an achievement_.

That very night Seongwu concludes that Daniel, being a gentleman he is, tried to be subtle so he didn't notice—but those cameras did anyway. But boy, his expression was _far_ from subtle.

The only remaining question is why didn't he just pounce him. Seongwu decides he needs to bait Daniel.

Fanmeetings and fan concerts, few of many events where they can joke around, which means Seongwu can do whatever he like, and that includes rolling his hips in not-so-sinful-but-sinful-enough way until he heard his squad of fanboys cooed at him. At the corner of his eyes, he could see Daniel's eyes staring towards the audience, with fierce stare that enough to burn a hole on the venue.

Mission completed, now he had to ask his easy-to-bribe hotel-roommate, no other than the great Kim Jaehwan. Minutes after they got back to the hotel, Seongwu already got the hotel room for himself. He had done showering, and now, laying down with his back facing up, pretending to check social media, he messaged Daniel.

 

 

_**Ong ong** _

_I'm bored. Come to my room?_

  
_**Daniel**_

_'kay_

When Daniel turns the knob on Seongwu's room—he got the card from Jaehwan because Seongwu whines that he's too tired to get up—he didn't expect to get a nice view of Seongwu's figure. Thin shirt rode a bit above his stomach, tight shorts that cupped his ass...wait,

_Since when Seongwu has such round ass?_

"Oh, you're here already?"

Seongwu turns his head towards Daniel who was frozen at his spot.

"Y-yeah."

"Something happened? Why the stutter?"

Seongwu gives a worried expression, but he's all smirking inside.

"No, no, nothing, 'skay."

Daniel strides towards Seongwu and proceeds to sit on the corner of his bed before lowering himself to nuzzle on his hair.

"Twitter?"

"Hmm..."

_This little shit don't even stare at me._

Daniel began to lick at Seongwu's ears, down to his jawline. When he didn't get any response, he moves towards his neck, sucking and biting lightly, careful not to leave a mark.

Seongwu whimpers, locking his phone and putting it on the bedside table. He lets out a little moan when Daniel's hand roamed beneath his shirt.

"Mmh, tickles."

"You're the one inviting me, aren't you?"

"Bingo. You caught me."

Daniel chuckles. He retracted his hands from beneath Seongwu's shirt, roaming lower, grazing both hands on his ass cheeks.

"You don't know how much I want to knead these."

"I do. I caught you staring, Mr. Oh-So-Subtle."

Daniel answered after a little while,

"You like it, don't you? You like me staring at your body, worshipping you like you're the finest creature ever created,"

He massaged Seongwu's cheeks, giving them a little squeeze before continuing,

"and you are. And I hate you for that,"

"AH-"

Daniel slapped his butt.

"Never thought you're sharp, Kang Daniel."

He didn't get any reply and somehow Daniel stop doing things down there, so he lifted his hips a bit, swaying them slowly.

"Naughty kitten," Daniel laughs breathily.

Daniel wastes no time to slide Seongwu's shorts down his thighs, baring his small but plump butt for him to feast on. He peppers kisses onto the smooth skin, lightly biting here and there, until he decides to spread Seongwu's cheeks just a little bit. Daniel breathes just in front of his hole, letting a sinful moan out of Seongwu's mouth.

"D-daniel wait,"

Daniel lifts his head, afraid that he did something that overstepped his boundary.

"I... I--"

"I think I'm gonna fart."

 

 

***

  
Ever since that day Seongwu wished his brain is not THAT dumb. Well he's not, but certainly there was a part in his brain that was not _particularly_ bright. Fortunately, Daniel is a nice guy, so he just laughed when that happened, but that means Seongwu has to wait to get laid.

Once again, he swore at their schedules. Packed, with no time to rest, or when they have any, Daniel would have solo schedules. So one day, Seongwu decides to fuck it and play with himself. Sprawled on Daniel's bed, he sheds his clothes, ass lifted up. His fingers reached his opening, easily got two digits in while he inhales Daniel's scent. While browsing through his collection of Daniel's moans and groans that he saved on his phone, he wonders why he could easily slid in the third finger.

His mind went back a few days when Daniel joined him in the shower which resulted in a hot session between the two of them. No intercourse though, because they had schedules in the morning, wouldn't risk it since Seongwu is pretty frail when it comes to stamina.

Four fingers in and it's still hard for him to reach his climax. He contemplates to fit his whole fist in but that would gone wrong most probably. For a moment Seongwu wished he could order a dildo, but he didn't want to end up on news headlines and ended his—and maybe, most likely, Daniel's—career. He hoped Daniel was on break. He taps on his phone furiously while rutting onto one of Daniel's plushies.

 

 

_**Ong ong** _

_Are you busy?_

  
_**Daniel**_

_No, I'm on break. Why?_

 

With lightning speed, Seongwu video calls Daniel.

"Talk dirty to me, _daddy._ "

Daniel never hung up on anyone so fast before.  
  


When Daniel came back, he noticed his bedsheets has been changed. When he plops on his bed, however, he found questionable stains on his bear plushies. He figured what that is when he sniffed it. On contrary to Seongwu, his brain works better when he is needy so he ran fast to find his manager to arrange some things.

 

 

***

  
It's once in a blue moon for Wanna One to get to enjoy their overseas schedule. They couldn't believe that they had around 2 days of not doing anything which is weird. Minhyun noticed that they were supposed to go back to Korea first because Daniel has schedules but he figured it was cancelled. Well this kind of occassion is rare, even Hwang Minhyun didn't want to think any further and just enjoy the luxury.

Most of Wanna One members are enjoying themselves, either playing in the pool, strolling around the city, or, for Daniel and Seongwu, it's locking themselves in their room. It was all Daniel's idea. He pushed his schedules, even managed to persuade his manager to buy him two packs of condoms—partly because of his and Seongwu's destructive hands creating unnecessary holes on the condom—, and this. Deciding to have sex in the middle of the afternoon is not quite a common practice, but Daniel convinces Seongwu that most people would be out of their rooms so their activities would have a low risk to be caught by anyone.

The couple was eating each others' faces out when Daniel suddenly reached to turn off the aircon. Seongwu breaks their kiss.

"What on earth are yo--"

"Ssh, sweaty sex sounds good, hm?"

Before Seongwu could answer, Daniel already brought him to another open mouthed kisses, while struggling to get out of their remaining clothes. They let a satisfactory breathes when they finally succeed. Seongwu felt himself being carried and thrown gently to the bed, before he could spread his legs wider to accommodate Daniel, the big puppy already commands him to turn over. So Seongwu did, jutting his ass up so Daniel can take a good view of his lower part.

"Good kitten. I've trained you well, huh?"

Seongwu swears Daniel's innocent acts are just mere acts. He never knew Daniel was into some kinky shit, considering they only had proper sex less than five times but Daniel already demands for sweaty sex and calling him kitten.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Daniel."

Daniel just laughed, he agreed, both of them are equally pervy. He kisses Seongwu's nape, trailing wet kisses down his back, stopping on his back dimples. Daniel nuzzles his butt cheeks, one of his hands kneading the other cheek.

"Don't pretend to be patient you brat,"

With that, Daniel knead Seongwu's butt cheeks together, licking and sucking on them furiously.

"Bury your face on my ass, Daniel."

"Shit, gladly."

Rubbing his face between Seongwu's ass cheeks had to be one of the most pleasant thing Daniel had experienced in his life. Compared to his slim figure, Seongwu's butt actually had enough meat to make it cushiony. Daniel even compared them to his plushies, but that's another story.

"Feels good, so warm," Daniel hummed.

Satisfied, Daniel gestured Seongwu to spread his legs further so he can take a good view of his hole. Daniel licks his hole just to wet it, holding himself back from eating Seongwu out because he knew Seongwu would come right away, and they didn't want to dirty the sheets. He then put two fingers in, silently praising himself for he routinely played with Seongwu's ass, making it easier for him to prepare, and also minimize the risk of hurting him.

"Daniel just put it in..."

Daniel was so immersed in his thought that he didn't notice Seongwu was already so desperate and so ready to be filled. He quickly ripped open a package of lubed condom, putting it on his dick like it's his forte. Holding Seongwu's waist to keep him in place, he began to push himself into the tight heat slowly. Carefully, because he still wants Seongwu to be able to walk and dance properly.

"Move."

"You sure?"

Seongwu beats him to it. He moves himself on Daniel's dick, taking him on slow speed. Daniel groans, and quickly getting the upper hand again. After a while he began to pick up his pace, but slowing down just seconds after because the sight of Seongwu's butt jiggles everytime he thrust in nearly made him come. No, Daniel can't put himself to shame, so he inhales deeply, trying to regain his composure. When he did, Seongwu began to whines, asking Daniel to kiss him. Daniel complies, reaching to cup Seongwu's face and kiss him senseless.

"Danie, I want to look at your face."

Changing position means he cannot get a good look of Seongwu's ass. So being a sneaky person he is, Daniel yanks Seongwu upwards, bringing him to his feet and placing both of them in front of the mirror, Seongwu's hands on the table. Once Seongwu finally registered what had happened, he struggled to break free, only to find Daniel's strong arms trapping him on his place.

"N-no, don't..."

This is not what inside Seongwu's head when he said he want to see Daniel's face. Not like this. Not when he could see himself; his trembling arms, reddened face, dampened hair.

Not when he knew he will be wrecked minutes later.

His squirming suddenly stops when Daniel thrusts into the tight heat again, not even bothering to give him time to adjust. Seongwu could feel his body being pushed back and forth, his breath even reached the mirror, creating fogged spots. As Daniel fastened his pace, Seongwu's hand gave out, he's now using his lower arms and elbows to support himself.

Daniel suddenly stops.

"You said you want to look at my face, so why don't you?"

Head hung low, with ragged breathes Seongwu answered,

"I- Daniel, I'm too- AHH!"

Daniel grabbed a handful of Seongwu's hair back, a little bit too rough, forcing Seongwu to take a good look to their reflection.

"Now take a good look, Seongwu.

 _Please_ , I want you to know how beautiful you are while we're at it."

Seongwu blinked, amazed at Daniel's sudden change of demeanour. It's even more amazing that Daniel actually got afraid of hurting him, when his shriek earlier was because he was startled, not because it hurts. Besides, Seongwu likes it a little rough, so there's no harm. He smiled a little, pecking Daniel on the lips.

"I'm alright. And listen, I won't look elsewhere, Kang Daniel. So make sure you are hot enough to be worthy o-AAAH!!!"

Did his butt just got slapped?

"Know your place, feisty kitten."

Daniel starts fucking him again, their gaze met through the mirror, intense, challenging each other.

None of them wanted to back off.

And Seongwu admits, that's the hottest thing he ever saw: the way Daniel groans, pushing his damp hair backwards, his small eyes turned predatory as he bit on Seongwu's neck, and most importantly, himself. Seongwu never thought he could look so obscene, his small frame shaking underneath Daniel's much bigger build, lips parting in the most inviting way, and fuck-

No wonder Daniel begged him to not do sexy things on stage.

Seongwu made a mental note to do it more often.

As both nearing their climax, Seongwu's legs trembled, almost giving up. He felt Daniel's arms around his stomach, as if he was telling him to relax and let him supports his weight.

He didn't remember much after that, his vision gone white when he orgasms, and when he opened his eyes he already laid on top of Daniel's chest, both of them still catching their breaths.

"Let's take a shower after this."

"Mhm. But I need to lay down first. Tired."

"Mm yeah, need me carry you to the shower?"

"Yes. Yes, please. And Daniel?"

"Hm?"

"Turn on the aircon. It's burning."

 

 

***

**Extra**

  
It was eight in the evening, right after they finished dinner. Seongwu retaliates to his room first, complaining how sore his body is, which is partially wrong—Daniel knew when to be gentle and he practically gave up his comfort for Seongwu—but his intention here is to ask his manager secretly.

"Hyungnim, does 12 golden keys enough to buy me a dildo and kitten tail?"

"Make it 20 and I'll get you a full set with bonus."

"Deal."


End file.
